my happy ending
by EnchantedGit
Summary: this is my first songfic and it's about when marco first told ellie that he was gay when they were going out and even though ellie didnt show that she was upset, she really was. this is from her POV and it shows how she feels about everything...


**A/N:** The song lyrics that I am using go to Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending. This is the full version of the song. The fic takes place right after Ellie finds out that Marco is gay and they break up but no one else has found out about Marco's secret yet. This takes place from Ellie's POV so it's basically focusing on her feelings and thoughts.. hope you like it! (it's my first songfic lolz) please review!

_Ah oh ah oh uh oh uh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

Ellie Nash shut her locker and turned to find her best friend and ex-boyfriend Marco Del Rossi waiting for her.

"Hey El, I was wondering.. would you like to grab a bite with me after school at The Dot?" Marco asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Oh.. uh.. sorry I can't, I'm uh helping Ash study for English after school.. maybe some other time?" Ellie lied, her cheeks burning with guilt.

"Oh.. ok.. Well I'll talk to you later then. I gotta go or I'll be late for art. Bye!"

"Bye." Ellie turned and headed towards the bathroom, avoiding Marco's stare.

_Ah oh ah oh uh oh uh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ah oh ah oh uh oh_

She flung open the bathroom door and rushed to the wall where she sank down on to the floor and started to cry.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said? _

Suddenly Ellie heard a toilet flush and someone emerged from a stall. It was Ashley Kerwin, Ellie's other best friend.

"Ellie? Are you ok?" Ashley walked over to Ellie and sat down beside her.

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_(breakable thread)_

Ellie sniffed and tried to brush away her tears. She glanced up at Ashley who was looking down at her with concern. "Huh? Oh, yea.. I'm fine.."

"Ellie! Come on, you can tell me.. there's no one else in here.." She put a hand on Ellie's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

Ellie sighed but knew that Ash would get really mad if she didn't tell her what was wrong.

"Well, you're gunna think that it's really stupid-"

"No I won't, El, come on. You can tell me.. is it about.. Marco?" Ashley interrupted.

Ellie sniffed and nodded as more tears started to pour out of her eyes.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

"I just can't help it.. I keep thinking.. it felt so right to me.. how could I have been so stupid?" Ellie sobbed.

"You're not stupid. I was shocked too when you told me.. I had no idea but I guess it kinda makes sense.."

Ellie nodded but she couldn't help thinking..

_You we're everything, everything _

_That I wanted (that I wanted)_

She had felt soo happy with him.. everything had seemed so perfect when they were together.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it (but we lost it)_

She wished deep inside that things could've worked out differently but she knew it wasn't her fault.

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

But she couldn't help feeling a little angry with him. Why couldn't he have told her sooner? Why did he have to put her through all of this? She liked him so much but he never really liked her.. at least not in they way she wanted him to...

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

"Oh well, it's ok, Ash. I'm feeling better. Go to class I don't want you to get in trouble just because of me. Go on, I'll be there soon." Ash looked doubtful but didn't protest. She got up and walked to the door. She pulled it open and turned to look at Ellie.

"I would gladly get in trouble if it meant helping my best friend feel better. And I'm sure Marco would do the same. You're a great person, Ellie. Any guy would be lucky to have you." She turned and walked out the door.

_(Ah oh ah oh ah oh ah oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(ah oh ah oh)_

Ellie burst out in tears again. 'If that's true then why is Marco gay? I probably turned him gay.' She thought miserably. She decided to think over everything that went wrong in their relationship and maybe she'd get a clue. She started to think about Marco's other friends. Spinner, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, people like that.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say (know what they say)_

They never supported Ellie and Marco to begin with. Just because they were in different "crowds".

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they (so are they)_

She knew that when they invited her to picnics and things like that with Marco that they tried to be nice to her but they just didn't get a long that well with her.

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you? (even know you)_

Ellie started to laugh. 'I wonder who Marco's real friends are anyway. They don't even know about his little secret. They don't know him like I do..'

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

But still, she knew that Marco's other friends weren't the reason that things didn't work out. And when Marco told her his secret for the very first time, she couldn't believe it. She thought he was joking. She liked him so much and she really thought that he had felt the same way. But when she looked him in the eyes, she knew the truth.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

She was brave around Marco though. She never let him know that she was upset inside, that she was crushed.

_You were everything, everything _

_That I wanted (that I wanted)_

To his face she would act like nothing had happened and that they were still as close as they had always been but whenever she was alone, she would fall to pieces.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it (but we lost it)_

Ellie would cry for hours at a time just out of sight of everyone else. She was so upset. She had been so sure that things were going to work out when they just crumbled. She would never let Marco know how she really felt though.

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

She knew there was nothing she could do about it but be a supportive friend, something she knew that Marco would never get from his other friends if they ever found out.

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

In the meantime, she would put on a happy face and try to go about life normally. She could never let Marco know that she was hurt because she knew that he would be really upset and it would be like punishing him for something he hadn't done.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

She knew it wasn't his fault. He had never asked to be gay. And he had never done anything to hurt her on purpose. He had always been a great friend.

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

And she was at least glad that they were still friends after everything they had been through. She could only wish him well in finding someone that was right for him, even if that meant seeing him with someone that wasn't her.

_He was everything, everything _

_That I wanted_

Because that's what friends are supposed to do.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it _

And she was going to make sure that their friendship was the best one ever.

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

She would do whatever she could to make sure that Marco was happy.

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Because she loved him. And she now knew she did.

_You we're everything, everything _

_That I wanted (that I wanted)_

Ellie met up with Marco later in the hallway during lunchtime.

"Marco." She said.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it _

"Yea El?"

"I talked with Ash.. she told me that she didn't need my help after all. She said that her mom helped her last night and that she feels like she gets it now..."

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

"So I can come with you after all.. to The Dot.." Ellie finished. Marco beamed.

"That's great! I'll meet you after school then, in front of the building, k?"

"Yea, sure, sounds great."

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

They started walking off towards the cafeteria together, Marco chatting away about some sweater he saw in the mall that he thought would go great with his tan shoes.

_Ah oh ah oh ah oh ah oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

Ellie just smiled. She was glad that he was happy again. And everything would be fine from now on.. She hoped..

_Ah oh ah oh ah oh ah oh _

_So much for my happy ending_

If only her feelings would just go away.. but oh well.. nothing's ever perfect...

_Ah oh ah oh ah oh ah oh..._


End file.
